mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Tom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 20:03, August 3, 2010 Knowledge Thanks for all the knowledge you have added. :-D Eddie Wasn't he the one who asked Vito for his gun and then got shot? I'm pretty sure that was him. Foxtrot12 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright i'll take your word for it. Seems like it could have been him but whatever. Kind of weird. But alright. Foxtrot12 01:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright I am on the chapter right now about to get there. Doing it for the Playboys I missed. Sorry if I caused a problem or shit. Not trying to. Foxtrot12 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I just watched the cutscene. You have to look to see it's not him. Sorry again for the confusion. --Foxtrot12 02:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Hi! I think you'd be a suitable admin! Could you please check with Feller91 to see if he's OK with it too? If he is, I or he will give you to rights. Mark (talk) 19:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Block I've warned him for now. We'll see if he keeps doing it. You can always do it yourself if he continues with adding them. Please see for details. Also, don't forget to sign your articles with ~~~~. Mark (talk) 18:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :). Mark (talk) 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pre Order Bonuses Hey, im glad you asked! Well to start with i pre-ordered the collectors edition (which gives you the made man pack) And i pre-ordered it at EBgames (Gamestop), which got me the vegas pack AND the war hero pack. And thats pretty much it, hope this helps! Thomasz33 18:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Henry Henry IS a Caporegime. He is a made man in the clemente family. He isn't a Soldato. They are the regular footsoldiers. clothing Is there any way to close the raincoat and overcoat outfits? that would look sweet!! you know how falcone's guys in the last level look with their raincoats? because it shouldn't have a u. anyway can you answer my question? Pictures how do you add pictures RE: I've warned the user. Remember, now you're an admin so you can delete these pages yourself. See . Mark (talk) 09:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I forgot about them :). You're an admin now. Mark (talk) 11:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Congrats! are you an admin on any other wiki? I am an admin in a few, and have been so for a while, so if you need any help being an admin, just give me a call! Thomasz33 18:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Re-naming You can easily rename a page by clicking on "Move" at your sidebar, where "Edit this page" is also located. See for details. Mark (talk) 20:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Any time! Mark (talk) 21:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload problem? Hey. I decided to have a go at improving the rather basic Brubaker 4WD vehicle page for the original Mafia. Unfortunately, the images I try to upload come up as broken. Is this a common problem? I've never had it happen to me on a wiki before. I've tried outputting it as a JPEG from various sources and I get the same result. Cheers, Tom --Tomf60 10:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Works on the page, but not when enlarged So I am currently editing the Brubaker 4WD article, and have added the picture. In preview, the image shows up fine, only when the image is clicked on does it show the broken symbol. Seems weird. --Tomf60 10:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody help me out? I am doing this for the first time but I'm not a retard or anything. I tried to create a page for the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and every time I press "Save page" it just redirects me to some blank "Create a new page" screen and the content I just entered is gone. What am I doing wrong? Preview seems to work fine, why not the save? Is it because I don't have the rights or what? Help plx n00b@wikia I'm trying to add information to the (now non-existent) page of the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and some others, but when I save the page I get redirected to a blank page that says "Create a new page" and the information I just added is lost. What am I doing wrong? Keknaab 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Album Hey, Should there be a page for "Family Album"?, the one found in the "Extras" part of the main menu. -alz-da-dog Thanks, good choice in fav games btw Cool :D RE:Jimmy's Vendetta First off, I'm sorry for my late response. Second, as you probably have noticed it's working again. 2K Games forgot/did not yet release the version update which fixes some bugs which has been repaired by now. Mark (talk) 20:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and Jimmy's Vendetta how do you get the badges that are for "adding pages to categories"? Also, how good is Jimmy's Vendetta? Does it connect to the main story of mafia 2 in any way? like with Vito or Joe? What did you think of the ending in mafia 2? I don't think Joe should have died. although, they didn't actually show him being killed, so he could have survived. What do you think? Overall I thought it was an awesome game. But you know, I think they shouldn't have had Time Well Spent, instead they should have had Vito continue his life as a gangster throughout the 40's and 50's. What are your thoughts on this part of the game? yeah, but resides has already been said once in the same section. You can see his mansion? You can actually drive up to it? what happens if you do? and how big is it? sorry for the delay sorry for the delay. Was reviewing the issues and yes it is ANAT0LY LANB3RY. Perhaps we should ask the question so there is no--Chiquito 00:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) First of all this is none of your damn buisness. second, what's the big deal about language anyway? this isn't fucking preschool. Also, why is your favorite family the vinci's? RE ok RE i found him in his office in Betrayal, so they forgot to delete him or Betrayal takes place before the end of Mafia 2 maybe, i haven't checked, he's in Betrayal though RE:Listusers It's a known bug in the Wikia/MediaWiki software which should be fixed soon. Mark (talk) 12:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:B'crat Hi, first off, what a coincidence! I just checked your userpage and it seems that you're born on exactly the same date as me - 15-11-1994. Second, I gotta ask you to check with Feller and That40sGuy first on b'crat rights, and wait for their reply. Check back with me as soon as you have a response! Mark (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you do that yourself please? You can use . Mark (talk) 16:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Then leave them a talk page message. Mark (talk) 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC)